


Civil War: Dr. Strange

by kaluu



Category: Dr. Stephen Strange - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), marvel (civil war)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaluu/pseuds/kaluu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are short vignettes of Dr. Strange during the Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dr. Strange's Civil Service Salary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Strange applies to become a civil servant of the US when the Superhuman Registration Act becomes law and negotiates his job contract.

It wasn't hard for Dr. Strange to get an appointment with Tony Stark. The Super-human Registration Act had become law. The Sorcerer Supreme's identity wasn't secret, but he was not currently a federal employee.

"What's this?" Tony held up Stephen's letter.

"You know exactly what it is," Stephen said and took a seat. He was dressed in a three-piece suit but was most definitely not a normal job applicant. "I'm a super-powered individual actively using my powers to protect this country. This is my salary requirement and benefits. Surely you didn't expect to pay all super heroes equally. Don't worry. The terms of my contract are negotiable."

"Dammit, Stephen. The US doesn't have this kind of money."

"Then you need to convince them to reallocate their funds." Stephen handed the Stark a tablet with statistics. "Some heroes stop robberies. I protect the earth—including the US—from invasion and obliteration. Surely that is worth something."

"Am I supposed to convince the President to raise taxes just to pay your salary?"

"That's your business. America doesn't have to be my first priority."

"You're still going to do your job even if we don't put you on the federal payroll," Stark said. "I know that; you know that. Stop making this difficult for us both."

"You started this, Mr. Stark."

"Dammit, Stephen. Physicians have to be licensed with the AMA. The SHRA is no different. You of all people should understand this."

"There is a difference, and I'm not going to bother rehashing the arguments with you." Stephen made a gesture and disappeared.

"Great. At this rate, SHIELD is going to go bankrupt before we can enforce the SHRA," Tony mumbled under his breath. Maybe that was Dr. Strange's plan. "Get Mr. Fantastic on the line. I'm going to need some serious number crunching."


	2. A Rich Super Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Invincible Iron Man v4 #13, Happy Hogan tells Tony Stark that he is the only cape who is one of us (humans) and one of them (super human). Dr. Strange tells Tony that he is not just human. He's rich.

If not you, than who? You're the only one who's one of them as well as one of us.

"Ah, Tony Stark, Tony Stark." A portal appeared in Tony's penthouse, and Dr. Strange stepped through it, already shaking his head. "You think you're the only human without super powers who is also a super hero? I'm only human too, Tony. My only 'powers' come from my knowledge of natural forces that aren't understood by most."

"Unless you're here to declare that you're no longer neutral, I'm not interested in your speeches," Tony said sourly. "Both sides have sustained terrible losses, and you've held yourself above this. You don't have the right to judge us."

"Perhaps not, but you will listen to me even if I have to bind you in the Crimson Bands of Cytorrak. You cannot say you are simply human and thus able to have a fair perspective on the matter. Mr. Hogan says you're one of us, that you're simply human. You're not. Mr. Hogan is the perfect example. He is one of your employees. 

"You are a genius, yes, but you are only able to implement your brilliant plans because you have the money for it. Who else would have the money to clone a god? Steve Rogers would still be washing dishes if he hadn't been lucky enough to be chosen for Project Rebirth. Peter Parker struggles to make ends meet while still fighting crime."

"Fine. Any other brilliant points you'd like to make?" Tony said archly.

"Only this: If you continue on this road, Captain America will die," said the Sorcerer Supreme, "and no amount of money will able to assuage your guilt."


End file.
